A Tale of Two Gutsy Ninja
by Umeko Ageha
Summary: I watch the show & I love Naruto, most of all. I want to write a story with a Kyuubi girl left in Konoha like Naruto, but id like to know the types of Tailed Beasts there are first.. This is about Kakashi x Zakura,. I made up Zakura to be a Naruto-esque, violet red- haired Kunoichi, unknowingly at jonin level, placed in team Seven with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.


(Authors note;

Zakura Setsubou is a made up character who I added to team 7 as a special addition for this story. I always wanted a female character who was like Kakashi who even had the sharingan simlarly to how he aquired it, but with a twist.)

Statement; 'This is mostly Kakashi and Zakura's perspective, but there are other's too.'

Review;

3 years after the Sasuke ran off, and the new addition to Sai; the overdue demise of Orochimaru is welcomed.

Sasuke returns to Konoha immediately disiplined, and awaits trial. He is treated like a traitor.

Sakura confused.

Naruto happy.

Zakura happy.

Kakashi feels better.

Naruto had left Konoha to train with Jiraiya-sensei, while Sakura devoted her time to her own strict training under Tsunade-sama,

Zakura, the new addition due to the heavily similar background to Kakashi, of team 7; had spent time training with other jonin

Prelude; 'Every legend has a beginning, and the beginning is the most crucial part of a childs life;'

'Oi there Kakashi.'

'Third-sama.' Kakashi greeted. He watched the third Hokage approach with a young violet red haired girl at his side.

'This is a child we picked up not to long ago. She's been staying here for a few weeks under the tutaledge of one of the Sanin. She has a gift we will need to disscuss later, but for now I am placing her in you're care as a member of team seven.'

'I see.' Kakashi glanced down at the girl whose gaze wandered everywhere; never staying still.

'Well, welcome to group 7, we were just about to get started.' Kakashi greeted the young new member politely, he heard lyrical laughter in response,' Nice to meet you Kakashi sensei!'

'I'll leave you to you're team, Kakashi.' The Hokage laughed.

Kakashi glanced down at the girl who finally looked him square in the face.

She had a thick bandage covering her left eye.

'Thank you, Sujiji .' She waved good bye. Kakashi paled. No one called the Hokage that.

He laughed and replied,' Try not to make too much trouble for Kakashi!'

'Yosh, Jiji!' She called waving eccentricly, ebullient.

'Hey! She just called him old man!' Naruto pointed out,' She know him well or sumthin?'

'Well, have a seat by the team and we'll begin.' Kakashi said clapping his hands. Watching the old man slowly glide away, he wondered why the one eyed girl was added to his team.

She energetically walked over and sat near Naruto.

Kakashi surveyed what was the team he was to watch over.

He had to admit he wasn't disapointed.

He had a Uchiha, a Kyuubi, a love sick idiot and and female naruto.

'How do you know Old man Kage?' Naruto asked looking at her suspiciously.

'He had me rescued from enemy Ninja.'

'Well, lets get to know each other a bit since two are already into it.' Kakashi broke in.

'We'll were not sure what we should say..' Sakura trailed off.

'So let's start with your likes... dislikes... any dreams you may have.. '

'Shouldn't you introduce yourselve, sensei?' Sakura asked.

'Ohh... Me?' He seemed to shrugg,' My name is Hatake Kakashi...'

He seemed to be in deep thought until he spoke; '...I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future?... Hmm...Well I have lots of hobbies. Now it's you're turn.'

They had stared at him so puzzeled.

Naruto had been so eager; 'ME! ME! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup Ramen. What I like even better is the restaurant ramnen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is having to wait 3 minutes for ramen to cook.' He laughed so joyfully but, suddenly turned serious,' My dream is to surpass all other Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my exsistance!' he settled down and laughed embarassed,'...Hobbies...Pranks I guess.'

Sasuke had been so dismal glaring at Naruto; 'My name is Uchiha Sasuke.'

He seemed to never hesitate. 'There are tons of things I dislike.. but then again, I don't really like anything. I wouldn't use the word "dream" but I do have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man.'

The group was stunned for a minute, Kakashi was not;

'Have you ever killed anyone Sasuke?' Was the first thing Zakura asked.

If they weren't stunned before, they were now.

Sasuke glared at her but everyone did look curious.

'No.' He snapped.

'Hhhhmm..' She tapped her chin,' Never?'

He glared at her.

'It's a good thing,' She assured him, mistaking his attitude as if she was saying, 'its alright to never have killed anyone, killing is bad.'

'Have you ever killed someone, Kakashi sensei?' Naruto asked.

The veteran sensei sighed,' Times have called for it, yes; only in self defense and duty.'

'Don't act so high and mighty,' Sakura snapped, 'looking look down on poor Sasuke, _you've _never killed anyone.'

Kakashi had never seen a grey eye glint so fiercely. ' Never just cuz.'

Sakura paled,' You're lying.'

'If I was I wouldn't be here.'

Sasuke suddenly looked intrested, snapped from his brewing.

Kakashi paled, This isn't good..

'Okay Sakura you're next.' Kakashi broke in.

Sakura had been so naive and awkward; 'I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is.. Well the person I like is...' Like a naive and innnocent school girl stared adoringly at Sasuke,' Umm should I say my dream for the future..? OH MY!' She buried her face in her hands as she turned red for twenty seconds before she turned serious and pouted, 'The thing I dislike is.. Naruto.'

Naruto looked like he had never been more crushed in his life, but she continued unnoticing.

'My hobby is-'

'Uuuh Okay,' Kakashi interupted,' Lets get to everyone; last of all, our newest addition. Tell us about you're self.'

She sat for a second as they waited in silence. No one said anything for a few minutes.

Sasuke, who sunk back into his own little world as Sakura talked, even snapped out of it to glare over at her wondering why it was taking so long. Kakashi arched a brow.

'Uuhh..' She started thinking remarkably hard,' My name is Zakura Setsubou...' She shifted uncomfortably. '... I guess... I like helping others... I like to eat .. I dislike those who turn thier backs on thier friends.. .. I do have a dream... to marry a nice Uchiha and revive my brother's name. '

She was so bold about it, Sasuke reddened.' W-what?'

'I heard Konoha was home of the proud Uchiha,.'

'WHAT?' Sakura shouted turning beet red.

Kakashi suddenly paled.

She didn't know that the Uchiha had been exterminated by a rogue clan member.

Sasuke's older brother.

'He said he had to be nice and willing to sacrifice.'

_Setsubou..Setsubou...Where have I heard that name?_

We will start our duties tomorrow.'

'Her father was a man of the village.' The Hokage began.' I am not going to lie Kakashi, her past is dangerously similar to you're own. Her father commited suicide before her eyes when she was young. It was by luck she was adopted by a respected cloud Medic Ninja who had already adopted an orphaned Uchiha. The two lived as siblings, and soon were inseperable. But there was an incident you, might want to read about in this file.'

Kakashi silently took the file, processing the information.

_Father? Suicide? Uchiha? Accident?_

It was like his life was flashing before his eyes.

He opened the folder and saw the same documented photo of a mere shadow of a man pushed over the brink. He had seen that photo before. Sure there was no Silver hair, but he could see his father sprawled out on the hardwood floor in that very position.

' I will give you some time to consider this, Kakashi. Take you're time. If it's too close. I beg you,' He bowed slightly,' tell me.'

Kakashi sat alone in a tree scanning Zakura's Profile.

_That was where I had heard the name Setsubou, some years back... I hardly remember._

Kakashi knew he had never said anything to that man. Not in his entire life. It never accurred to him why. The man was so much like his father it was ridiculous. Perhaps he could have saved the man, stopped him. He had no idea the man had a child, if he had known a child would go through the trama he had; he knew damn well he would have done anything he could to prevent it.

He stared at her profile.

ANBU Profile report;

Name; Zakura Setsubou: Brother, not by mother or father, by blood; Sano Uchiha

Hair; Violet red

Eye; Dark Grey

B Type; O

Element User; Wind, Electricity, Fire * Sharingan

Nickname/ Alias - Flash Master Zakura & Chakra Eater

STATUS; *JONIN

'Sano Uchiha?' Kakashi wondered if it was just a rumour there was a lad that had been born with Sharingan. That had been the boy's name. The rumour hadn't been that long ago. Maybe around the time, of the the man had hung himself.

A born bloodline limit child, with dormant mutating cells developing into Chakra Eater chromosomes and a blood and eye transfusion of a Uchiha with rare 0 blood.

'Chakra Eater? Odd.' Kakashi thought. Chakra eaters were supposed to have been people with a beyond rare chakra mutation, known to have only been in the First Hokage's DNA. Such power allowed the First Hokage to manipulate to lost Wood Art Jutsu among the other element jutsus by 'eating' the chakra of everything aound him.

Eating Chakra was unheard of, only when desperate shinobi fighting against the Aburame clan, famous for chakra sucking insects, began to eat the bugs that drained them, believing they could regain their chakra that way. However, there were doses of the Enemies chakra inside which controlled the bugs, converting any chakra they absorbed, into thier own power. The shinobi died choking on bugs that sapped the life from thier bones. If Zakura was a Chakra eater, it would prove most interesting.

'Flash Master...Ankoku?' Kakashi stared at the title. She was Either the Daughter of the Flash Goddess Ankoku.. or... due to the Chakra eating Mutation.. She hadn't aged much. At age five, Ankoku was the Deadliest Flash Ninja in the Fire Nation. Second to no one, even the Fourth.

Father's Name; Zakumura Setsubou

Hair; Violet red

Eyes; Dark Green

B Type; A

Element User; Wind & Electricity

Status; DECEASED

Disgraced coming back from the classified S rank mission with his comrades barely alive. The mission marked incomplete, Treated as traitor by most, he commited suicide in his depression before the poor child's eyes.

Her mother died shortly after the birth, her fathers demise, left her an orphan.

Found by a passing Cloud ninja Medic, she and a young abandoned Uchiha boy were adopted and lived as siblings for the past few years. Powerful Ninja rogues attacked one day, the experienced Cloud Medic did the best he could but they out numbered him. Fatally wounding the Medic Ninja and her friend who had the sharingan awakened for some time, they had destroyed his right eye. All that was intact was the left. Having her left eye been sliced open, and completely obliterated. The rogues finally left, leaving them torn, battered and facing death. The Uchiha gave his eye to her as a birthday present. The medic Ninja quickly began the procedure and transplanted the eye into Zakura, finishing only seconds before death. Awakening her own Sharingan, She developed a Wind- Electricity Jutsu called,

'Kumo Shumei Kaze Doragon Jutsu'

A technique combining Elements, and forming a vast jolt of lightning and chakra and forming a fierce dragon and as fast as lightning can strick, the opponents were dead.

Little remained.

Found by passing Konoha ANBU, she was taken into custody with massive blood loss, her Uchiha friend in the same condition slowly dying had called out to them, claiming he could do a blood transfusion. He made the deal to have his blood transplanted, so his sister could truly share the blood and treasure of his Uchiha heritage. Dying shortly after the blood fusion, he died with a smile on his face. Taken under the survelience of the Third Hokage, little else is known about her besides her odd outspoken yet oddly influential manner.

Under the strict training of Jiraiya-sama, Zakura built up her already overwhealming chakra, to monsterous proportions. Weeks after they set out seeking Tsunade sanin; and days after the consultation, Zakura expressed vast intellectuality mimicing the ability of Tsunade-sama's vast strength. Brought back to Konoha, Zakura is to be placed under the care of Kakashi Hatake, she is to not know her real status, and among the group, be introoduced as an ordinary genin.

Do not underestimate.

~ End of ANBU Report

He stared at her picture.

He knew she had the eye injury but this was a photo without her eye covered.

Her left eye had a long scar going down her eyebrow, down her flushed cheek.

His eyes widened as he looked into the depths of her left eye.

It was indeed the Sharingan.

She was smiling really big in the picture. he could not believe a girl with such a dismal past could smile so big. She was ..goofy. as the report indicated.

An odd turn;

Kakashi sighed as he glanced over at group seven's picture on his night stand.

'Naruto.. Sasuke.. Sakura... Zakura.. I failed you.. didn't I?'

With the whole team growing up.. life was getting increasingly... lonely.

Naruto's obnoxiousness, Sasuke's brooding, Sakura's self absorbance, and even Zakura's gutsy ways. He missed the old days of adventure, where Naruto was the life of the group, Sakura put him down, Sasuke and Naruto were starting to really get along and Zakura however, had been a odd strain in the group. Kakashi to be briefed and he remembered the Hokage's words directly.

He thought of Zakura and wondered how she fared, training with the many Jonin. It had almost been three years, and she had not visited. No one had, but he figured the only one in the village would be able to to take a second for old times sake. He smiled as he remembered how the other's felt about the new member. It was obvious right off the back Sakura saw her as a rival for Sasuke. Zakura however didn't notice Sasuke's looks. She just genuinely wanted to be friends with the Uchiha. He had heard she was among the first to go see him among the Shinobi upon his return.

Kakashi wondered after thier introductions that it wasn't such a good idea to have some one who was so close to a Uchiha, to be around some one so irrational as Sasuke.

First exercise Flashback;

The first thing she asked about when she realised he was part of the Uchiha Clan was;

'Hey! You're a Uchiha?' She laughed,' My brother was one.'

Kakashi paled. _What exactly does she think a Uchiha is?_

'What the hell did you say?' Sasuke demanded, jumping on the offensive.

'My brother was one?'

'Just who the hell do you think you are?' He snapped furiously, standing up he glared down at Zakura,' What makes you think you know anything about being a Uchiha?"

She stared up at him with her one grey eye.

'Hey!' Naruto broke in,' She just asked you a question, Sasuke!'

'Shut up, Naruto!' Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled back her fist to sock him in the gut. But they were interupted by Zakura's laughter; 'You're pretty funny Sasuke!'

'SHUT UP!' He yelled down in her face,' You're pretty annoying!'

'What's wrong Sasuke-kun?' Zakura asked, tilting her head slightly.

Kakashi stared hard at her. She genuinely had no idea what he was mad about.

'Clam down, Sasuke,' Kakashi intervened,' She didn't mean any harm.'

'Yeah Sasuke, It's no big deal.' Naruto grumbled, when Sakura finally let go of his collar.

'SHUT UP NARUTO!' Sakura shouted furiously,' You're being annoying!'

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he sighed,' But Sakura-chan...'

Zakura broke the heavy silence with the most unexpected words, totally ignoring Sasuke in front of her who seethed down at her, She turned to the sulking Naruto and wrapped her arm around his shoulder;' Oooi Naruuuuto, I'm Hungry, Wanna show me how to get to Irichuru ramen?'

His eyes lit up,' Really?'

'I'll Treat,' She agreed,' Let's just hurry.'

'Hold it.' Kakashi interupted, We're holding a team meeting.'

'Oh, drat.' Zakura sighed.

''Awwh..' Naruto slumped.

Zakura nudged him,' After?'

He laughed and nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at them. They were two of a kind..

'Alright. We're doing an excercise,' Kakashi started on that note,

' Retreive the bells at my hip and you pass.'

'That's it?' Naruto asked incrediously.

'And we pass?' Zakura asked astonished.

'Don't be stupid you two,' Sakura snapped,' It's gong to be tough.'

'Give me twenty minutes.' Sasuke bragged.

'Wow! Really?' Zakura asked amazed.

'OOOOH! Sasuke is sooooo cool!' Sakura crowed.

'Bet you can't.' Naruto griped.

'Shut up Naruto, don't be jealous!' Sakura sniped slapping the back of his head.

'Owww Sakura-cha~~n, why?'

'Alright Sasuke if all you need is twenty minutes, I accept you're challenge.' Kakashi grinned.

He sighed as he remembered how foolish it all was.

Sasuke had touched the bell once, Naruto had gotten close. Sakura followed Sasuke around like a puppy, as Zakura however, enjoyed Naruto's company.

Kakashi hid among the bushes and had studied them intently.

Wondering if Naruto had found a soulmate.

'Hey Zakura- chan, any ideas on how to get close to Kakashi?' Naruto asked.

'Hmm well I could try..' She seemed to be heavily contemplating something.

'What? A secret jutsu?' Naruto asked excitedly.

'Sorta.' Zakura replied. She reached her hands to the back of her head where the bandage was tied off and began to unwrap the cotton gauze.

Kakashi did a double take.

His eyes were drawn to the blood red orb of genjutsu that was Zakura's left eye.

A Sharingan.

'W-what is that, Zakura-chan?' Naruto stammered, focusing on the one eye.

'My brother gave me this.' She replied,' It's called a Sharingan, it was his treasure.'

'Amazing.' Naruto breathed,' Its beautiful.'

'My brother was amazing.' She laughed.

'Oh.., I'm sorry, did he die?' Naruto asked. Kakashi slapped his hand over his face, _Geez Naruto.._

'It's alright. He did, but I wish I could be more like him.'

'Naruto!' Sakura's voice interupted from nowhere. she ran up to them but Naruto hardly noticed.

'What are you two doing? The times almost up!' Sakura scolded. She glared at Naruto and the girl she saw as a rival and was paralyzed in sudden astonishment.

'W-What is wrong with you're eye?' She asked.

'It's a Sharingan!' Naruto answered excitedly,' Isn't it cool Sakura- chan?'

'It's creepy.' She stuck her tongue out in distaste.' Besides have you seen Sasuke?'

'He seems alittle grumpy this morning,' Zakura sighed.

'He's allways like that.' Naruto grinned as Zakura burst up laughing.

'Shut up, Naruto!' Sakura fumed red.' I'm going to find him!'

She turned and ran off into the bushes after Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head. _Adolencent girls._

Zakura scanned the perimeter, and felt the rush of her atmoshere's chakra.

She pulled a kunai from her shorts pocket and made a shhh sign to Naruto.

She turned around so violently, she slashed through the bush he was crouched in; he could feel the Blade as it's tip scaped his mask, past him and down the side, he heard a sharp jingle and felt his hip lose a bell. The bell severed form his hip bounced into the side of his foot.

_She actually got a bell? How could he not have foreseen that?_

'Z-Zakura- Chan, I heard a bell!' Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

'Oi! So close.' Kakashi laughed from a tree's branch, above the bush. he tied the bell back on his hip.' Next time, pick up the bell.'

Awh!' Naruto said,' You had em'!'

Zakura didn't look put off.

She didn't look frustrated as Sasuke did, she was happy.

She wrapped up her eye and sighed heavily,' That wears me down.'

'That was so cool, Zakura-chan, Kakashi sensei's an elite Jonin!'

She smiled a happy familiar eye with a grin,' You're amazing clone Jutsu is awesome too, Naruto-kun!'

Kakashi was put off by her strange behavior.

After the time was up;

Tied to the pole, Naruto looked from Sakuras' plate to Zakura's and his growling stomach was obvious.

Some time after Kakashi's raging lecture and harsh words, Zakura stood up and picked up a ball of rice in the chopsticks between her fingers and held it up to Naruto. His expression had never looked so touched;

' Here Naruto-kun,' Her grey eye glimmered, as she smiled at him.

'Zakura-chan.' His eyes leaked as he accepted the ball of rice in his mouth. He chewed happily especially with the thought Zakura had used those very chopsticks just that minute.

'Eh.' Sakura looked grossed out.

'You can have half of mine,' Zakura said,' Then we after we get the bell we can go to that one restaraunt you mentioned and celibrate!'

She fed Naruto a few more bites and laughed as he struggled to catch falling grains of rice with his shoulders bound tightly to the pole.

'Here Naruto.' Sasuke shoved the plate near the ground adjacent to Naruto's feet.

'Sasuke,' His voice cracked,' why?'

'It's common sense, if you both don't eat enough you'll both lag behind.'

'Gee, Sasuke..' Naruto didn't know what to say.

'Hurry up while I'm sure Kakashi is away, eat and then we'll all get the bell togeather.'

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's kind act, and felt like the stingy one, so she too offered him what was left of her meal.

'Sakura-chan..' His eyes had never looked so big, they glittered.

'Just take it Naruto.' She sighed, Just because she gave it to him, she didn't have to be any nicer.

'You Sakura, were to busy worrying about Sasuke who wasn't even around, yet you ignored where Naruto was in trouble; in plain sight of you. You Sasuke, were too arrogant and thought you're team too much a burden to use simple teamwork.' He turned to Zakura who grinned up at him waiting his feedback.' Zakura you, however saw you're teamates plight; you were not efficient enough and failed to take the task seriously. You loafed around with Naruto most of the excercise.'

Zakura took it in stride,' So me and Naruto did good?'

'No.'

She laughed nudging Naruto with her elbow,' Ah well, we'll get him next time.'

Sakura shook her head and muttered,' How can you stay so possitive after such a negative comment?'

'I like criticism.' Zakura laid back in the grass and felt her stomach, 'Almost as much as I love food.'

They stared at the odd girl.

I'm hungry!' She began to laugh.

She glanced over at Naruto who too felt the hunger.

'Can we all go get some Ramen?' Zakura asked with a bright grey eye sitting up, 'My treat!'

Everyone was startled and Sasuke was reluctant to go. Sakura was not going especially if Sasuke wasn't, but surprisingly Sasuke grumbled,' Well, alright, if you're buying.'

'Great! Heehee,' She laughed.

'I'm there!' Sakura shouted.

... PASS!' Kakashi laughed.

'You coming, Kakashi sensei?' Zakura asked.

'Nah, you guys go celibrate.'

'Come on we all celibrate as a team.'

'Yeah Sensei,' Sakura said,' Sides, it's not like you're buying.'

'What do you gotta do that's so important?' Naruto asked.

'Well..'

'Lets go!' Zakura shouted.

_Wierd first day...but not as bad as i thought it would be.._Kakashi laughed.


End file.
